


Til Death Do Us Part

by Maxil_Gal



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Don't get attached, F/M, Like everyone dies, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, YDYD Lets Play, Ya Dead Ya Dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxil_Gal/pseuds/Maxil_Gal
Summary: Based off of the Minecraft series Ya Dead, Ya Dead.The Achievement Hunter crew is faced with the reality that society is dead and they can only trust each other to survive.





	Til Death Do Us Part

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. "You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away..." She fell back asleep in Michael's arms as the last notes trailed off into the quiet of the abandoned shack they slept in. Wrapped in a dirty looking blanket, he placed her carefully back into the little bed they had made her of spare coats.

"You're a very pretty singer, Michael." 

"Fuck off, Gavin." 

The door swung open and a battered looking Lindsay came in, Ryan and Jeremy in tow. They dropped two bags of scavenged goods and slumped against the ground. After a long drink from his canteen, Ryan told them about a farm a few miles out.

"We'll move there in the morning. It'll be a good place to hole up. Besides..."

"Yeah, moving this much isn't good for her." Michael began digging through their bags. A few cans of corn, a soup, some bread that managed to ward off mold. Trevor got to work stoking the fire and the group ate in eerie silence, and went to bed with hunger staved off another night.

The trek through the forest was longer than expected. The trees had hidden the rocky, hilly ground and the caravan moved in quiet. The baby was safely strapped to Michael's back as they hiked and climbed through the brush, already sleeping from the excitement of leaving that dank little shack. Alfredo and Trevor entertained themselves by talking among themselves. It seemed like as long as they had each other, hand in hand, the apocalypse never happened. Gavin was more interested in teasing Geoff as Jeremy and Ryan lead the line through the terrain. Towards midday, they breached the trees and found a house and barn, still intact but clearly abandoned. Lindsay kicked down, revealing a dusty, stale smelling home. It was torn up, ransacked but still livable. The bedrooms still had mattresses and the linen closets even held a few spare blankets overlooked by previous scavengers. 

In the kitchen, Jack spread a paper with a rough sketch of the farm. 

"Ok, the garden is still usuable, and Ryan and Geoff are scouting out the barn. There is an old root cellar we can use...my only worry is the fences."  
  


"Me and Fredo can do that." Trevor unslung his bag. "We'll collect wood for a fire tonight and we can begin rebuilding in the next few days."

The baby started crying again, causing Michael to come over and begin rocking her. He moved with her towards living room as the others divvied up chores and weapons. Geoff returned with news of chickens still nesting there, and even a cow or two wandering in the distant hills. It was quiet among themselves as they finally felt safe for the first moment in their lives.

Lindsay and Michael took a walk with her in their arms and found an old oak tree.

"One day, we'll put a swing her for her." Lindsay looked up and smiled at the strong branches. It had been the first time Michael had seen her smile in a long time. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. 

"A good plank one...that'll last a few years."

"And her kids will swing on it..."

"Her kids...yeah..." They stood in silence for a few moments, simply enjoying the cooling air, the solitude, the contentment and even hope for a future. But night was coming and the baby needed to be put to bed, so they returned to the farmhouse.

* * *

 

It had only been a couple weeks, but Lady Luck looked gladly down on the crew. A truck, gas cans, a still living garden and chickens. Life was good. Then Lindsay came back from hunting one day.

The truck was driving faster than usually down the dirt way towards the house, and Michael poked his head out of the front door. A cloud of dust blew like a devil in the dry heat of the day. Something sunk in his stomach. Something wasn't right. As the truck screeched to a halt, Ryan screamed.

"GET HER INSIDE. GET THE MEDKIT." He was helping Jeremy with a bloody body towards the house. Michael flew into action, grabbing bandages and the first aid kits they had found as Lindsay was put on the dining room table. It was horrible. She had bite marks all over her body. Blood dripped down her face, pale and sweating. Her eyes were lifeless, even though she was still breathing. Jack and Geoff began to try and stop her bleeding, Michael all the while holding his wife's hand. 

They had been hunting and they'd been attacked by wild dogs. She had slipped and they had torn her apart, only fleeing when Ryan and Jeremy had shot at them. 

"Please...Lindsay please..." Michael wasn't a God-fearing man. But now, in this moment of terror, his heart pumped only with the thought that some god, some benign being of divine force would help. She had already survived so much. So much pain, and brutality. Seen her friends die in front of her. She hadn't shared the pain with him, instead keeping it locked away, staring off at the distance in a way that Michael knew was hidden sorrow. But, as he squeezed her hand, the uneasy breathing stopped. Her arm fell limp, and Michael screamed a silent cry of anguish. Jack moved and closed her eyes, letting the body slowly begin to be at peace.

But Michael's body was filled with terror, pure white hot pain that couldn't be expressed. His legs buckled beneath him as he put his hands, stained red with her blood, over his agape mouth. A shudder went through his body, once, twice. Tremors of choking back sobs. Finally, a choked noise emerged from his lips. And it came like a mud slide. He beat his head as the sobs echoed into the night, the others only daring to look at the ground as the song of agony played, scratching inside their minds, etching itself into their memories. 

The funeral was the next day. They buried her in a small plot, near the oak tree. Michael watched as her body, wrapped in a sheet, was lowered into the hole dug by his friends. The only sound was the low hum of Amazing Grace that a few of the group tried to force out of their lungs. Michael couldn't even look as the poured dirt in, and one by one, left him to grieve.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this...Lindsay...what about growing old? We had..." His voice cracked as he looked at the stick cross headstone, "We had so much time...you wanted to see her grow up happy...since the day she was born...Godammit Lindsay we were going to have rocking chairs and yell at our grandkids..." A shaky laugh left him. "What about all the things we were going to do? Oh god...Lindsay..." A hand touched his shoulder and Michael turned and embraced Gavin, quiet tears sliding down his cheek.

"It's ok lad...it's ok..." Gavin held him close as Michael began to quake in his arms. Even with his finger nails digging into him, Gavin stayed silent and held him. They moved quietly into the house, not saying a word to anyone. Michael returned to his room where she slept. Unaware...not knowing that mama had left. He sat down beside her and weeped. Openly, finally giving his pain voice as he sobbed. 

"Oh...I'm so sorry...Mama's gone...she's gone and she's not coming back baby..."


End file.
